CODE BLUE
by TCOOKIES777
Summary: YOU, the reader, are the protagonist in this story of adventure. From your boring high school life, Percy Jackson will lead you out of it and onto a quest to save the world and find out why mortals are no longer being affected by the Mist anymore. Your journey will start from California and lead you to New York. But where will it end?
1. Chapter 1: Keep Calm & Scream

**Chapter 1: Keep Calm and Scream**

My day started off just like any other boring stupid day. Yeah, I know, you probably heard this a dozen other times. Some kid starts off his story with "it began like any other normal day" and you expect some kind of crazy plot twist coming like, oh say, a unisheep falling out of the sky…. Except there was no plot twist and that's kid's story really _was_ just a typical day. But that's not what happened with me. No, my day just couldn't get any crazier than it did that Thursday afternoon.

Now, I know you're expecting me to hit things off with the action and such but, first, let me tell you how _ordinary_ my day was before… well, before _that_ happened. Let's see, I woke up late (what can I say? I'm a Junior), barely made it in time for my chemistry class which I had second period. That class was okay; if you enjoyed stoichiometry or finding the POH of a chemical. Oh, by the way, when a highschool student uses the word "okay", it's essentially downgraded to "ugh" by default.

Anyways, next was "Psych-hahaha-cology" before I had break. Notice how I added that "hahaha" in there? Yeah, I thought it was appropriate considering the fact that all I can remember doing in Psych is doing laughing yoga and meditation. No joke. Not that I was complaining. For my fourth period class I had Pre-Calc. Mind you, it was only fun that day because I could get away with computing flower graphs on my calculator without a care in the world. Yeah, life was good—for 45 minutes.

All right, now _here_ is the part where—like I said—things get a little… weird. I was sitting in my Spanish class, just acting like the zombie I always was. My teacher's voice was faintly buzzing in the back of my head as she droned on and on about something-Dixie. From the corner of my eye, the girl beside me was applying lip gloss (_MAC_; her favorite) or lip-something. I don't know, I mean, for all I know, she could've been rubbing bacon on her lips and I wouldn't have even noticed. Like I said, I was a zombie just minding it's own business and daydreaming. And then that's when it happened.

A scream.

Ha ha, no I'm just pulling your leg. It was a siren. No, not the mythological monster—whoops, now I'm getting too far ahead. Let's back up a bit. The appropriate word is 'alarm'.

_SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH! SCREECH!_

The awful noise pulled me out of La La Land and back to reality and continued screaming. You know, I always thought that they should play Beethoven's 3rd movement during an emergency. Seriously, they expect students to remain calm and composed under that kind of alarm?

The PDA system came on and a woman announced a Code Blue. We were instructed to stay put in our classrooms and take in any stray students from outside. I almost laughed right aloud then and there. You see, our classroom was actually a portable. It had these huge windows on either side of the room so that if there was a shooter then they could just knock our brains out with a clear view of our pretty big heads as we sat in organized rows. I guess out teacher was concerned enough to herd us into a dark corner by the door. Even so, it wasn't exactly the best kind of cover.

Now, a Code Blue was one of the most uncommon emergencies we'd experienced. I was willing to bet that plenty of my classmates were unsure as to what, exactly, a Code Blue was. Usually, we'd prepare for Reds, or just fire drills. Sometimes there was even some practice for Code Rainbow…. Nah, I'm kidding; there's no such thing as Rainbow. I just thought it amusing.

So there I was in my tight little corner. My breathing was shallow as I didn't want to take deep breaths and smell the sweat and cheap perfume—or people in general, basically. Honestly, what's the point of showering if you're going to smell either way? This girl next to me was talking about having a panic attack because she felt uncomfortable about having no means of escape since we'd locked the door. Another guy half-jokingly replied by telling her she could escape through the windows (and thus risk getting shot). I didn't really have any close friends in my Spanish class to converse with and, besides, I wasn't really in the mood to talk at all. To keep myself occupied, I began prodding my little toe which was poking out through a hole in the corner of my shoe.

A few minutes passed, and I was starting to doze off in the dimness of the room. Actually, I tried to but the class was starting to talk louder and louder as time went on and there seemed to be no sign of danger at all. Taking a moment to glance around, I noticed people had their phones out texting their buddies or taking selfies.

And then I heard something.

A screech.

At first, I thought I was mishearing things but then a few others heard it too the second time it happened.

"What was that?" A boy frowned.

"Probably the alarm." My teacher said with a bored look on her face. "Maybe they're trying to fix it."

But deep down, I knew it wasn't the alarm system this time. Because that screech was more… animalistic; it sounded furious.

I thought things just couldn't get any freakier. But, oh-ho-ho, _yes it did_.

Freaky was the sound of glass shattering as something _big_ and _ugly_ crashed through it. Freaky was super hairy with its coarse and patchy hair that reeked a million times more worse than the people around me. Big had wed-like wings and extra large talons that could butcher a pig with a flick of it's… leg? Ugly had the face of a sneering hyena combined with blue reptile scales and bright yellow eyes.

The first thing the class (including myself) did when the beast crashed through our window was scream at the top of our lungs. The second thing the class did when said beastie made eye contact with us was scream at the top of our lungs and then faint. Well, ok, only a few girls and one or two boys fainted.

The hyenaster ( because 'monster' just couldn't begin to describe its horrendous appearance) stared at us for a moment before its face twisted into a grin as if it was laughing at us. Just as quick, its grin transformed into a snarl and then a roar that blew breath reeking of death and other unspeakable horrors.

I gagged.

My classmates scrambled from our 'safe corner'.

And my teacher fell off her chair and onto her butt. Her phone she was playing with earlier had tumbled and fell beside me. I saw that she was playing this popular game called 'Flappy Bird'. Her high score was 12.

Then it was chaos.

As I was the only one still sitting on the floor, Ugly let out a mean squawk and then dove at me. My heart leaped up to my throat as I flipped onto my side and continued rolling right as the monster gnashed his teeth where my butt had just been sitting at.

Quickly, I got onto my feet and grabbed the closest item. A Spanish textbook. Oh _goodie. _The hyena hybrid swerved to me and I tossed the book into its gaping mouth. Pages ripped and flew as Ugly struggled to get the material down his throat. Well, at least the item was actually use for once.

But that wasn't enough to stop it as it set its yolk-like eyes on me once more. This time I grabbed a chair. I guess it didn't like have little chair legs poking at its face though, because the next thing I knew, the chair was in shreds after an angry swipe of its talons.

I was pressed back into the 'safe corner' and with nowhere to go. All of my classmates were on the other side of the room too shocked and frightened to understand that they could be taking advantage of the situation and be escaping through the other window by now.

"This is so not my day." I muttered to myself just as my eye caught sight of an orange blur to my right.

A boy about my age, maybe even older, had jumped through the broken window and onto the back of the beast. A sword the color of dirty bronze was held in his hand as he gripped the scratchy fur with his other.

"Whoa there! Easy now…." The lean boy grunted as he rode the monster like he was taking part in a rodeo show. I saw sea green eyes, jet black hair with an odd streak of grey, and a crooked grin on the 16 year old's face. He wore washed out jeans that look like they'd been through The Washing Machine of Hell and an orange T-shirt—slightly ripped—that read "Camp Half-Blood". A colorful necklace of beads dangled around his neck as the monster tried to shake him off its back.

"Relax." The boy raised his sword high into the air, the hilt almost kissing the ceiling. "I'm just trying to… uh—send you back to the pits of Tartarus!"

The sound of a stab devoid of hesitance or weakness echoed in my ears as I shut my eyes tight. A few seconds later, I peered up and into the face of the Hyenaster. But it wasn't sneering or laughing anymore. I scrambled backwards as it fell forward with the boy still hanging onto its back.

The hero got up and brushed his hands off as if he had just finished doing a daily chore.

"Whoo!" He swiped the back of his hand across his brow. "That one was pretty nasty, yeah?"

It took me a moment to realize that he had just spoken to me. But before I could sputter out a response, he was already walking towards the broken window.

"Uh, sorry about the mess…" He said with a sheepish grin. And then he stopped and frowned like he had said something wrong.

"Oh my god! What the hell just happened?!" One of my classmates asked. "What is that thing?! Like, is this a late April Fool's prank?"

"What?" The boy stepped back in confusion. "They can see? This isn't right. I thought the Mist…."

"Who is he?" Everyone started muttering. "Where did he come from? What's going on?"

Someone said, "I don't care who he is. He's hot! …. …. Oh, and he saved my life!"

"Today's been really weird." The hero mumbled and shook his head. "I should talk to Chiron or Rachel when we finish up here."

"You said it." I whispered with a slight nod of my head. Then again, California was where all the excitement occurred.

"Hey, listen up everyone!" The boy shouted suddenly. Authority and confidence rang in his clear and loud voice. I could tell he was a natural leader. He pointed at the phones we were still clutching in our hands with a death grip. "Those electronics—your phones—I'm going to need them. _Now_."

Still in disbelief of the recent even that had just transpired, all of us only stared at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"They're attracting these Hy—erm, monsters, here at your school. If you don't want to bump into another one of these things then I suggest you do as I say.

He must have misinterpreted our unresponsive state because the next thing I knew, he was giving a pouty face and his suddenly looked like a baby seal begging. "Please?"

He held out a backpack I didn't even know he'd been wearing and, after a few seconds, the class began dropping in their phones one by one. Some were hesitant and others looked suspicious or distrustful but considering what had just happened and this dude had saved us from getting our sorry butts chewed, I guess their confusion won out and so they surrendered. I mean, who the hell couldn't resist this guy's pouty face?

After collecting all electronics, the class hero turned and made his way to the window. Something told me that I should follow him though. Why the hell? That would be stupid; I could get myself killed. Or worse, what if there were more of those monsters? And then a very small voice asked from the back of my mind: why the hell _not_?

And before I realized what I was doing, I ran to the window and yelled for him to wait just as he finished stepping back outside. He perked up and turned to give me a questioning but patient look.

I took a deep breath. What the hell was I doing? I could die. I could be eaten by whatever that was. I could—ah, screw it! This is it; this is my chance!

No more boring school days for me, no-siree!

Hell yeah!

"Can I come with you?" Offering my hand out, I asked almost in a challenging manner.

He stared at me for a moment. In his sea-green eyes, I could see him make the calculations in his head. Who is this kid? Would I be a liability to him? I could practically read the countless questions running in his head. Then his eyes crinkled as an enthusiastic grin broke out on his handsome face.

Taking my hand firmly in his, he pulled me out the window and into the open. "I'm Percy Jackson. And if you want to survive then follow my lead."


	2. Chapter 2: I'd Tell You My Story But

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters.

* * *

**CODE BLUE**

_BY: TCOOKIES777_

**Chapter 2: I'd Tell You My Story But...**

Let me tell you that the first thing I noticed as soon as I stepped out into the not-so-fresh air was not the monsters playing swords with kids similar to Percy, nor the muscled men with furry halves for bottoms clopping around with the most ridiculous weapons (I saw one shooting punch-glove arrows). The very first thing I noticed was—drumroll—_tatatatatatatatata_…. The stench.

_Holy moly_. I mean, I've smelled bad things… and then I've _smelled_ bad things, you know? This… whatever was causing this—oh god, excuse me as I barf for a second—topped the charts. I swallowed back the thick bile that was beginning to build up in the back of my throat. Percy, on the other hand, took a deep whiff like he smelled Grandma's freshly baked cookies.

"Ah, you smell that?" He asked nonchalantly.

My face must've been scrunched as if I had devoured a bucket of sour candy but I doubt Percy even noticed my discomfort. "Mm, well, it's not my sweaty armpits, that's for sure."

"Yep!" His sea-green eyes twinkled with laughter as he ripped a tatter from his shirt to tie it around a cut on his forearm. "I knew I'd like you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I have a good feeling about this! But, no, that pungent stench is the smell of monsters returning to where they belong—Tartarus. Now, I admit, we could use a truckload of Febreeze but… when you smell this stench, you should be happy about it. Just… don't be fooled by those piles of glittering dust because that is _definitely_ not pixie dust you're handling. Trust me, you do not want to be frolicking in that…."

Nodding my head, I tried to absorb all the information and advice he was giving me but it was tough. Hey, give me a break, it's hard to go from zombie mode to kickass mode; I was still in the process of waking up from my daze… or more like, my denial of what the hell was going on.

He then grinned and twirled his bronze sword deftly with nimble fingers and paused.

"By the way, this sword here is my trustworthy Riptide!" Percy held the weapon up to my face briefly before performing a brief demonstration with quick swings that could nicely trim the bon bon trees I cared for at home.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say at that. I mean, for all I knew, the sword could be a magical creature that was capable of transforming into any weapon. Or, what if it was a talking sword? Was that possible? Well, after what had just transpired before my very eyes, anything could happen. I wouldn't even blink if a uni-sheep fell out of the sky right now. I waited a second just in case but nothing happened. So I mumbled, "Err, hi there… Riptide?"

An awkward second ticked by before Percy let out a strangled sound. He coughed and wheezed but I knew he was just trying to hold back his laughter out of politeness. "Um, yeah… Riptide is just a sword. It may not seem anything special but… this weapon has saved my life more times than I can count. Unfortunately, it can't talk or anything so…."

Right when I was about to say something—actually, I didn't have anything else to say—some tall and lanky kid ran up to Percy from below the platform.

"Percy! We've got them falling back but Annabeth needs to see you." The boy gasped. 'Annabeth'? What kind of name was that? Then again, what kind of name was 'Percy'? Well, the more unique the name was then the easier it would be to remember, I guessed.

Percy's face lost all of its fun from earlier as it became serious in a split second. "Is she hurt?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, she's got a handle on things. She's wondering where you are though."

He nodded. "I see. Thanks, Pollux. Hey, I'm just going to clean up and do a round in the rooms here in this area. Never know what remaining monster is hiding around here. Seriously, what are these things?"

"I don't know, man. Never seen them before till this day. But they're not your every day mythological beast." Pollux said in response. "At least someone is enjoying themselves; Clarisse. You should've seen her. She was on a rampage earlier, laughing and smiling. I think she likes a challenge."

"Well, I wouldn't hate it if it were easy either. But I guess that'd be too much to ask the Gods and Goddesses for." Percy sighed. "Ok, have everyone gather over at that grass area—the baseball field? Get the wounded treated but only use the ambrosia sparingly. I'm not sure if we have enough to last the journey…."

Pollux sprinted off to follow his orders and Percy turned back to me. "All right, so obviously you don't have a weapon. But not to worry! I've got your back so I'll cover us on the way out."

_You've_ got my back? Uh, yeah, right…. I wasn't exactly going to entrust my life with a dude I had just met not more than seven minutes ago. Sure, he saved my butt back there but that didn't mean I could trust him completely just for that good deed—even if he did have those pretty eyes to convince people. After all, not _all_ heroes are trustworthy. And I had to learn that kind of thing the hard way….

Thus, all I said was "lead the way".

Said "way" wasn't as treacherous as I thought it would be. There were many instances in which I thought I would be jumped and have my face bitten off but nothing did. I wasn't sure if my theory had anything to do with it, but I liked to think it was because of Percy that the Hyenasters didn't dare cross our paths. He had this powerful aura about him that screamed 'you wouldn't want to get on my bad side—trust me—even I don't like it'

For some reason, I didn't see any adults anywhere either. Where were the police during this situation? The teachers? The faculty members? _Anyone_? Instead, more kids sporting the same orange shirts underneath this leather kind of armor were milling about with an assortment of bronze weapons.

Several of the kids called out to Percy and waved to him. Well, he seems like a popular chum with his peers, I mused. "Why are everyone's weapons… bronze?"

"That's Celestial bronze." He answered without breaking a sweat in our jog. "It's the only kind of element that works on monsters like these. Plus, it's the only way you can beat them."

Celestial bronze? What, was Kryptonite their weakness too? Oh-kay then. This was just getting weirder and weirder. But I like weird. I mean, weird was good right? It meant change. Change was… good… I guess. Who the hell was I kidding? Even I couldn't fool myself into thinking more positive.

"You know, you're pretty quiet for someone who almost had a monster commit murder with its bad breath. You ok?" Percy asked. We were heading down the slope leading to the grass area where I could already see an orange mass gathering and bustling about. A few were lying on the grass being given medical attention and I could hear their cries of pain from the wounds they had sustained.

"Well, for one thing, at least I have a good excuse to ditch class. Then again, at least in Spanish class I could daydream without being caught. Here? Hell, I don't even know what I'm doing here—with you—running off to god-knows-where—Wonderland? Narnia? Avalon?" I responded in a frenzied manner.

"Camp Half-Blood actually..." Percy said with familiarity and warmth toning his voice. "It's an awesome place located in New York's Long Island and it's like a haven for demigods—half human and half god—like me. Though, come to think of it, the camp is often attacked so I wouldn't exactly call it a haven."

"You're half a god?" I couldn't hide the incredulity in my voice. Sure, why not half angel while he was at it? Who knows, maybe I was actually a turtle! That would explain my anti-sociability.

"It's nothing, really!" Percy waved his hand nonchalantly like being a demigod was something common. "I'm just the son of Poseidon—he's my dad but I hardly ever see him. But it's not so bad! My mom, Sally, is the strongest woman I know. Nobody but her knew how to handle Smelly Gabe. Glad he's gone. And then there's the Blowfish dude—Paul Blofis—but I keep thinking 'Blowfish' in my head. Yeah, he's like, my other dad so…. Oh, is this awkward for you?"

He had caught me looking at him with a blank gaze. I pursed my lips. "Oh, no! That's, uh, interesting… Demigods, Camp Half-Blood… Blowfish. Uh, right. It's kind of a lot to take in. This is so much worse than cramming for finals or midterms…."

"Don't worry, I understand how you feel; this kind of thing happened to me too!" He said it like it was something he was actually proud of. "I was twelve years old and taking a class trip to the museum when my substitute math teacher attacked me out of the blue! What's more is that my Latin teacher gave me a pen—Riptide—to defend myself. You have no idea how freaked out I was at first. And seriously, a pen! What could I do with a pen?!"

Ah-ha! I was right! So his sword _could_ transform into something! I totally called it.

"Anyways," Percy continued. "It didn't take long before everything came natural to me and I… kind of just accepted it all. I mean, the best thing that came out of it was that I got to meet Annabeth. You'll like her! She's really smart and beautiful… gods! And, well, I wouldn't want it any other way, you know?"

Immediately, from the way he spoke of this Annabeth girl, I could tell that she was someone who held a very special place in his heart. It was safe to assume that they were an item—maybe a _hot_ item judging from his popularity amongst the other campers.

We headed into the grass area where it was crowded with people running around in a hurry, exiting and entering tents that had been quickly put up.

"Hey, Will, where's Annabeth?" Percy asked a boy feeding a hand-size amount of this golden liquid to an injured camper lying on a cot.

"Just wait here, Percy." Will said as he continued to wrap the camper's wounds with gauze. "I think Annabeth is already on her way over. Word gets by fast, you know. Especially when it comes to Percy Jackson, ha ha!"

"Thanks, Will!" Percy nodded over to the drink. "Ambrosia. Supposed to be for the Gods but we can make do with it just as long as we don't consume too much lest we burn up. I'd let you try but I'm not sure how that'd turn out. Unless, you're a demigod?"

Almost laughing at the notion, I shook my head. "Yeah, I doubt that. If so, then my parent god or goddess would be Bullshitticus. 'Cause that's how I live my life and survive highschool."

He shrugged. "Well, who knows? I mean, I didn't until Poseidon decided the timing was right—which was when my mom was kidnapped by Hades' minotaur. But we're all cool now! I guess? Hades really isn't as scary as the stories and people make him out to be. Oh gods, don't tell him I said that if you come across him somehow."

Just as I was about to say that I wasn't sure if I would even have the chance to come across a major god such as Hades, a girl called out, "Percy, where've you been?!"

Percy's face broke out into a bright smile as he rushed over to a girl our age shouldering a laptop bag. Her entire appearance was a notable feature itself; natural blonde princess curls my classmates would die for, stormy grey eyes accompanied with a steely gaze, and slightly tan skin. She could almost pass as a California girl you would easily encounter at the beach except she had a small accent that implied she was more of a New Yorker.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy laughed as Annabeth was trying to suppress a smile and failing. "So I'm back without a scratch. Now, do I get that kiss you still owe me?"

The blonde smirked lovingly and shook her head. "Not until we come back home, Percy. Don't worry, because I'm counting on it. We're _all_ coming back home in one piece. Now, who's this person? I'm guessing not ours since they're not wearing our gear…. Oh my gods. Percy…. Is this a mortal?"

"Yep!" Percy said without a care in the world. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders like we were best friends. "This is my new buddy. Annabeth, meet…. Uh…..?"

I told them my name. To be honest, it was actually my nickname. I didn't want to give my real identity to a bunch of whacko kids who went off on adventures of their own because they were 'demigods'. Wait, oh my god. Was I _high_? Maybe… maybe this was all a dream.

I pinched myself to make sure. Ouch.

Nope, I'm awake. Damn it.

Annabeth's eyes widened even further and she screeched, "Percy, good gods, what are you doing?! This is a student of this school—for mortals! This kid can't just come along with us just because they want to. This isn't exactly a joy ride!"

With the grace of casualty, Percy shrugged and began rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know but, I'm telling you Annabeth, there's something about this kid whom I think we need. Maybe this is the person who can help us to figure out the sudden absence of the Mist and the appearance of monsters we've never encountered before much less heard of from the legends or myths. Besides, who knows? This kid might just be an unclaimed…."

"But the gods vowed to claim all their children." Annabeth countered his idea.

"C'mon, Wise Girl" Percy said affectionately as his face contorted into a begging pout similar to that of a baby seal. "You gotta trust me on this one. I have a good feeling about this kid!"

Annabeth crossed her arms in a strict position for a long moment before sighing and giving in to the irresistible demigod of the sea. "Fine. But only for this journey. If this person isn't claimed by the end then they cannot come back home with us to Camp Half-Blood."

"Fair enough."

She turned around to leave before spinning on her heels to face us again. "And I'm not going to take part in any of the baby-sitting, you hear? This person is _your_ responsibility and _solely_ yours to take care of."

"Hey, those under my guidance always make it out alive… somehow." His expression darkened for a moment but it was gone in a second.

Annabeth paused and then went on to gently touch the side of Percy's arm. "You're a hero, Percy. People look to you as their leader and role model. You have no idea how grateful they—we—are to have you with us. Look at where we are now; the camp is crowded with more demigods than we could ever imagine. Young children no longer have to feel isolated or alone and it's all because of you. We wouldn't want anyone else any other way. Now, stop moping, Seaweed Brain! You're a babysitter now so you gotta act like one."

"Right." Percy smiled in thanks towards Annabeth. "Thanks, Wise Girl. Your smart words really know how to work their magic on me."

She smiled and leaned over to tightly embrace the demigod. In the four seconds they were hugging each other, I could imagine what their history had been like and what sort of future they would share. Their past had been filled with countless tragedies and hardships and yet those had only brought them closer together. And what lay ahead of them was something… bright and full of the intense love and warmth they already had for each other.

For a moment, I almost laughed because this was the sort of romance that occurred in young adult novels and _only_ in novels (or fanfictions). It was always too good to be true. Both the characters and the relationship itself. Then again, who was I to say what was real and what was fictional? Maybe that was just my inner fan-self…. Oh hell, I wonder how I'm going to maintain my fanfictions if I'm gone—oh crap, I hope my reviews don't go down! What if I lose readers? Gods, maybe I should've planned this school-ditch better….

They let go and Annabeth told Percy she was going to see Thalia and Grover and tell the other counsel leaders our next course of action.

"Hey, Wise Girl!" Percy called out for her as she began walking away. "Don't forget that kiss you owe me when we return home!"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Seaweed Brain." She laughed. I faintly heard her muttering, "honestly, I'll never know where or how he manages to attract all these strays…."

"So, where do we head to next?" I asked.

"Straight for New York." He answered with a wink. "Follow me, I'll get you suited up with your weapon and armor and then teach you all you need to know to survive on our way."

We started a walk towards a tent towards our right where it was acting as a temporary armory for now.

"You love her." I said as we neared our destination. It wasn't a question.

Percy stayed silent but from the corner of my eye I could see his eyes glint accompanied by a soft smile that told me all.

* * *

**~ R-E-V-I-E-W-S-P-L-E-A-S-E ~**


End file.
